Non-polar compounds and ingredients are not easily dissolved in aqueous solutions, such as water or other polar solvents. A number of non-polar compounds and ingredients are used in compositions for human ingestion. These include, for example, pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals and/or dietary supplements. Exemplary of non-polar compounds and ingredients are vitamins and minerals, fatty acids, and other non-polar compounds and non-polar ingredients. Because of poor water solubility, inclusion of non-polar compounds in products for human consumption, for example, in supplements, foods and beverages, can be problematic, and the amount of non-polar compound that can be included is limited.
Available products containing non-polar compounds, particularly products for human consumption, such as food and beverage products containing non-polar compounds, and methods for formulating such products, are limited. In addition, the amount, or concentration, of non-polar compounds in available food and beverage products is limited due to the display of undesirable organoleptic properties when the amount of non-polar compound is increased. Thus, there is a need to develop products for human consumption, such as food and beverage products, that contain non-polar compounds and methods for making the products. There is an additional need to develop products for human consumption, such as food and beverage products, that contain a higher amount of non-polar compound than is offered in available food and beverage products. There also is a need to develop products for human consumption, such as food and beverage products, that retain their organoleptic properties when they contain a higher amount of non-polar compound. Accordingly, it is among the objects herein to provide food and beverage products containing non-polar compounds, in particular, food and beverage products containing more non-polar compounds than available products, that retain desirable organoleptic properties, and methods for making the products.